Different discrete semiconductor devices may be fabricated to have one or more different device characteristics, such as switching speed, leakage power consumption, etc. Multiple different designs may each provide optimization of one or more of these characteristics for devices intended to perform specific functions. For instance, one design may increase switching speed for devices providing computational logic functions, and another design may decrease power consumption for devices providing memory storage functions. A semiconductor device having multiple discrete devices optimized for different functions presents challenges in terms of system complexity, system footprint and cost.
Performance of a semiconductor device can be at significant risk where there is a likelihood of electrical shorting of a discrete semiconductor device.